ST-8871
ST-8871 or "Link" was an Imperial Scout Trooper (IST) in the Imperial Army he also previously served in the Grand Army of the Republic. Link was one of the few clone troopers to survive the vigorous aging process, Link found and cured himself after finding and working along Omega Squad during one of their missions. Link was one of many troops born on Kamino who still could serve in the Grand Army of the Republic and for the Imperial Forces. Link was later killed on Munnilist after refusing to tell scout troopers he trusted the secret of knowing how to slow aging process. Training on Kamino Like all clones Link was born on Kamino from Jango Fett's DNA. Link was trained in Advanced Recon Forced clone trooper training. Which classified him as an ARF Trooper. Link used a DC-15 blaster carbine during his training and worked along ARF trooper sergeants during the time he was there. Link later left Kamino and joined a squad that was the 422nd Siege Battalion. Fighting in the Clone Wars During the days of the Clone Wars, Link had worked with ARF squad "Lincoln Squad" which was apart of the 422nd Siege Battalion. Link didn't participate in the First battle of Geonosis because of long weapons training. Link also worked along with Omega Squad, in which he found an elixir that slowed down the aging process, Link and Omega used this on themselves, but continued to find answers. Link reveal to his general he had stopped the aging process in himself and Omega Squad, this madden the general who told him his services where no longer needed in the 422nd. Link later joined the 427th Hawkbat Battalion . Fight & During Order 66 During the battle of Kiyytans 32, Link had received order 66 and was told to kill his Jedi General and any other Jedi he came into contact with. Link said in an entry "The Jedi had us wrapped around their fingers. They wanted destruction not peace. I have brought peace to my job and killed my general and my friends. No regrets that some will fall and some will survive." Link later changed into Imperial Scout Trooper armour and gave all his attention to the Imperial Forces and the UUK. Imperial Era After taking his attention away from the Grand Army of the Republic, Link turned his true intentions to the Galactic Empire. Link changed his DC-15 blaster carbine into a repeater blaster and his ARF Trooper armour into Scout Trooper armour. Link also changed his number from CT, to ST-8871. Link then shaved his head for the empire and gained a tattoo that said "Join the Empire. Or Be Brought Down By It. Which is the one you want.. Do you want to be brought down by something like that." Which had gained him respect in all ranks, and every rank in the Empire. "I am the amount of respect and you know what we do helps people so much it wont matter whose there it just shows who the true people are.." Death on Munnilist During the Imperial takeover on Munnilist, Link was helping many Scout troopers to take over the city. But unknown to him he was about to be killed for answers to his secret. Link was shot in the neck by his fellow troops who then said "Link. Who did you work with to have the elixir that made you slow the aging process?" Link refused to answer and was then shot again, killing him instantly. He was later found and buried on Munnilist by his own forces who then protected his grave and later left after the battle finished. Category:Clones